Alcide Herveaux
| Status= | Place=Shreveport, Louisiana, Originally from Jackson, Mississippi | Gender = | Profession=*"Herveaux Contracting" Manager *Ex-Packmaster | Species= Human/Werewolf | Hair=Brown | Eyes=Brown | Powers=*Able to transform into a wolf *Enhanced strength, speed and senses *Stronger than the average werewolf | Family=*Jackson Herveaux - Father *Grace Herveaux - Mother *Janice Herveaux - Sister *Debbie Pelt - Ex-fiancee (deceased) † *Rikki Naylor - Ex-girlfriend *Sookie Stackhouse - Ex-girlfriend | Actor=*Joe Manganiello *Blake Michael (younger) *"Thunder" (in wolf form) }} Alcide Herveaux was a werewolf, and major character, on the HBO original series True Blood. Played by American starring actor Joe Manganiello, Alcide, also played by "Thunder", in wolf form, and by American co-starring actor Blake Michael during flashbacks of a younger Alcide in the Season 5 episode , makes his debut on the episode in the series' third season. A werewolf packmaster from Shreveport, Louisiana, Alcide plays a recurring role through the series' third, fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh seasons. Owning a construction company with his father, Jackson Herveaux in their hometown of Jackson, Mississippi, Alcide was one of Sookie Stackhouse's main love interests, until his untimely demise on the episode in the series' seventh, and final, season. __TOC__ Personality Alcide was a loyal, respectful and decent man who displayed great loyalty toward his friends and family. Unlike many other werewolves, he was also adept at controlling his animalistic nature. For this reason, he prefers to live apart from werewolves as a lone wolf. Alcide's father, Jackson, had been the packmaster of Jackson, Mississippi, and initiated Alcide and his longtime girlfriend Debbie Pelt into the pack as youngsters. Jackson teaches the young wolves that each member must put the needs of the pack before their own, and to balance their nature between human and beast. Alcide later becomes ashamed of his father after he is abjured for stealing from the pack. Despite his rocky relationship with him, he takes over Jackson's debt to the vampire Eric Northman, and works for him as a bodyguard for Sookie Stackhouse after the vampire Bill Compton was kidnapped by werewolves from Jackson, Mississippi. Alcide later became the packmaster of Shreveport after killing the former packmaster, Marcus Bozeman. He was reluctant to accept the position at first, but later accepted the role when his former pack began to erode under the poor leadership of JD Carson, who was addicted to vampire blood and forced his pack to become subservient to the vampire Russell Edgington. As packmaster, Alcide behaved very uncharacteristically, as he let the power of being alpha go to his head. He became much more aggressive and receptive to sexual favors from the werebitches in his pack. However, he never completely abdicated his sense of morality. His pack began to distrust him when he attempted to stop them from killing the members of the well-meaning human organization Vampire Unity Society; according to pack law, threats of exposure must be eradicated. When it was discovered that Nicole Wright, the last surviving member, escaped alive and was being aided by his friend, shapeshifter Sam Merlotte, he faced a dilemma as packmaster: kill them both to appease his pack, or allow them to live and deceive his pack. He chose the latter, but was exposed by his then-girlfriend Rikki Naylor, who then challenged him for the role of packmaster. She lost the fight, but he refused to kill her and resigned his role as packmaster anyway. He returned to his old life as a lone wolf. Alcide embarked on a relationship with Sookie Stackhouse at the end of Season 6, after a long friendship that included a lot of repressed romantic feelings from both of them. He was killed in the third episode of Season 7 when he was shot to death by human vigilantes. Early Life Alcide was born to Jackson Herveaux, werewolf packmaster of Jackson, Mississippi. He had one sister, Janice Herveaux, who owns a hair salon. He was initiated into the Jackson pack as a youngster, but was later abjured along with his father after Jackson was ousted for stealing. He has preferred to live as a lone wolf. Alcide began a relationship with werebitch Debbie Pelt as a teenager that continued into adulthood, and the two eventually became engaged. However, Debbie became addicted to vampire blood, and left Alcide for another werewolf named Cooter approximately one month before the events of "It Hurts Me Too". Biography |-|Season 3= Alcide comes to Sookie's house to help keep her safe while she is in Jackson as a way to repay Eric Northman for a favor. He takes her to Lou Pine's, a bar frequented by werewolves. When a biker named Gus tries to force himself on Sookie, Alcide has to jump in and rescue her. When Sookie tends his wounds after the fight at Lou Pine's, the two discuss Debbie. After Sookie receives a phone call from Bill, Alcide comforts Sookie after she is dumped via telephone. When Sookie wants to go to Debbie's engagement party at Lou Pine's, he refuses, but changes his mind when he finds out that Debbie is addicted to "V". When Sookie is accosted by Debbie, Alcide comes to her rescue. Debbie tells Alcide she's happier now then when she was with his "pussy pack." Sookie interjects that Alcide is there to save her and that seems to have an impact on Debbie. Eventually Cooter walks over but Debbie tells Cooter that he should let Alcide stay and watch, since that's the only way he'll understand and leave them alone. After Debbie's branding ceremony, while Coot is on the stage, he forces all the werewolves in the bar to start changing. Fearing for Sookie, Alcide warns her that they need to leave. The next day, Sookie wants Alcide to take her to meet Russell. Alcide refuses, but their squabbling is interrupted by Debbie, who has shown up to see Alcide. She says she's there to save his life. After Debbie leave, the two go to speak with Alcide's packmaster. The packmaster says there's nothing they can do, that Russell is ancient and has had weres working for him for centuries. He warns Alcide to "Obey" and leaves. After the two return to Alcide's apartment, Sookie is visited by Bill Compton who warns her that she is in danger and ask Alcide to take her away. Seconds later Russell and Cooter break in and Coot knocks out Alcide. The next morning Alcide enters Russell's estate in his wolf form to look for Sookie. He meets Tara Thornton, who was looking for a car for her escape with Sookie. After catching up with the scared Tara, the two realize they are on the same side. He and Tara take his truck to the "slave quarters" to get Sookie and Bill. Tara thinks Bill is dead but Sookie convinces them that he's still alive and she needs help moving him. As Alcide and Tara are helping Sookie, Debbie walks in with a gun. She and Alcide argue while Sookie and Tara watch on. Alcide tells Debbie that he knows she loved him at one point. She admits that she would have done anything for him but he wouldn't give her a baby. He apologizes but she says it is too late. They argue a bit more until Sookie screams and Tara tackles Debbie and pushes her against a wall. Debbie is disarmed and Alcide picks up the gun just as Cooter walks in. Cooter goes to attack Alcide but Alcide shoots him in the chest and then the head, killing Cooter right in front of Debbie. right|thumb|190px Debbie is distraught and enraged by Cooter's death. Alcide tells her that he had no choice but Debbie says he did and he decided to protect a "fangbanger" (Sookie). She advances on Alcide but he points the gun at her. Alcide tells Sookie and Tara to get Bill out to the truck. While they are busy, Debbie threatens to hunt Alcide down. Alcide tells her he believes her and then locks her inside the building with a deceased Cooter and the puddle of goo that was once Lorena Krasiki. Alcide and Tara get in the front of the truck while Sookie stays in the back with Bill. Alcide runs over a werewolf that was chasing the truck. A while after escaping the estate, Alcide tells Tara to breathe. Eventually they pull over so Alcide can take a leak and Tara checks on Sookie. They discover that Bill has nearly killed Sookie. They leave Bill behind and rush Sookie to a hospital. They wait around for news about her and the doctor eventually comes and tells them that Sookie's body has rejected the blood transfusion because she has no blood-type. Alcide is confused and states that everyone has a blood-type. Alcide stays with Tara at the hospital even after Lafayette and Jason arrive. He even waits around that night, while Bill is there. Alcide continues to look over Sookie, until he feels he is not needed any further. He tells her goodbye at her porch, and heated chemistry is seen between the two. He is only called back later, when Eric is in need for his assistance once again. |-|Season 4= Sookie arrives at Alcide's home in Shreveport. He explains he's gotten more work lately, and was able to build his new home. Sookie asks if Alcide can help keep Eric, and is surprised to see Debbie turn the corner and offer up Vienna Sausages. Sookie reluctantly hugs her, but soon after leaves for a day shift at Merlottes. Alcide shows concern and offers to help Sookie with her Eric problem, but she quickly tells him to forget it. Alcide helps Sookie find Eric, by shifting into Were form and catching his scent. He finds Eric swimming in a nearby pond and shifts back to human form. Eric threatens him and Alcide begins to growl. Later, Alcide and Debbie begin to make out on their sofa. Alcide is visited by a new Packmaster, Marcus Bozeman. He tells him to remove his foot from the door way, or he'll break it off. Alcide and Debbie are headed to join a new pack, when they find Sookie in the woods as she searched for Jason under a full moon. She asks them about werepanthers, and Alcide gives her information. Sookie is out on a full-moon night, and it's obvious that Alcide is worried about her, however he followed Debbie instead. Back on the pack meeting, he and Debbie get a blood anointing but he prefers to stay back and watch, feeling somehow bad of all these. Later Debbie suggests to look up for Sookie which relieves him. On their way to finding Sookie they stumble upon her having sex with Eric and Alcide is further depressed by this. Later, Debbie interrupts having sex with Alcide to ask him if he loves Sookie. He denies feeling that way about her. Marcus Bozeman wants his pack to have nothing to do with the vampire-witch war. He calls a meeting and forbids his followers to get involved. Debbie tells Alcide how happy she is to be part of the pack. Marcus tells Alcide that he is happy to see him. Alcide tells Marcus that he supports what he said about staying out of vampire business. Marcus tells Alcide that he is an alpha male and could move up in the pack. Alcide says that he is not political. Debbie is proud as punch and tries to convince Alcide to stay away from Sookie. She makes him promise to keep his distance from her. The witches and vampires meet in the Bon Temps graveyard, ostensibly to negotiate. The face off quickly devolves into a fight. Sookie is shot and falls to the ground. Alcide picks her up and carries her away. Debbie follows them in her white wolf form. Alcide carries Sookie away from the battlefield. As he runs Bill intercepts him and grabs Sookie. Bill brings her to her house and lays her on the sofa and tries to get her to drink his blood. Bill tells Alcide they have to pray as she barely has a pulse. Sookie wakes up; Bill's blood saved her. She instantly asks where Eric is and barely acknowledges Alcide's presence, much less the part he had in saving her life. Alcide is frustrated with Sookie and angrily leaves her home. Debbie pretends to be asleep when Alcide returns home. She is obviously upset that he lied to her and went to Sookie's aid. Tommy Mickens uses his ability as a skinwalker to shift into Sam Merlotte's form before going to see Marcus. Alcide has decided to step up in the ranks of the pack, and is there to provide muscle for Marcus. Marcus wants to confront Sam about his relationship with his ex Luna Garza. Tommy upsets Marcus when he says that he hasn't slept with Luna but his brother has. The pack beat Tommy, only stopping when Alcide forces them to. Tommy shifts back into himself while unconscious; Marcus and the others are horrified that they beat down a teenage boy. Alcide quickly carries him away. Alcide helps the badly beaten Tommy. Tommt says that the hospital can’t help him and that he wants to go home (Sam's trailer) to die in peace. When they arrive Sam wants to get him some V, but Alcide said that he has a right to choose his time. Tommy is laying on the pool table. He says he wants to disappear like he never was. As he’s dying, he tells Sam not to forget about him right away and that he was sorry for everything. Tommy dies and Sam plans to kill Marcus. Sam arrives at Marcus's shop and confronts Nate,one of the guys who helped kill his brother. He pulls a gun on him then begins to beat him up, Alcide intervenes and holds Sam back. Luna turns up at the bike shop saying that Marcus has taken Emma. Emma eventually calls Luna and tells her that she is at Alcide's house; Debbie and Marcus have slept together. Alcide, Sam, and Luna find Emma in the living room. Sam gets Luna to take Emma out of the house so that he and Alcide can take care of Marcus. Alcide bursts into the bedroom where he finds the half-dressed Debbie with Marcus. Sam walks in, carrying a gun, but decides that he should fight Marcus as a man and not with weapons or in a shifted form. Sam beats Marcus to within an inch of his life but lets him go after seriously berating him. Marcus retaliates and picks up Sam's gun. Alcide manages to tackle Marcus to the ground before he has time to shoot anyone. Alcide then kills Marcus with one blow to the neck, breaking his neck and crushing his windpipe. Debbie starts screaming, then calms herself enough to say, "Everything will be alright" but Alcide abjures her. Alcide comes in to Merlotte's to tell Sookie that he has broken up with Debbie. He tells her that he was seeing clearly for the first time and that he wants Sookie to do the same. Getting what he's implying, Sookie says that she can't change who she loves even though she's tried. Alcide simply says "Try harder." Alcide later gets a call from a work colleague of his about a hole being dug in the ground and goes to investigate. He discovers that the worker has been glamoured and that Russell Edgington has broken out of his imprisonment in concrete. |-|Season 5= Hearing a knock on the door, Sookie answers to find Alcide standing there. He comes in and warns her that Russell Edgington is now on the loose. He tells her she should join him for safety. She is about to tell him about Debbie Pelt, but Lafayette—now completely bald-headed, having apparently used the razor to shave it—comes downstairs and tells Alcide to leave. Lafayette tells Alcide that they are done with his kind, or any supernatural kind. Alcide growls at him, but Lafayette doesn't back down saying "don't growl at me". Sookie tells him he should go and that she can't leave. Alcide says she knows where to find him, if she changes her mind. Alcide calls Eric Northman to give him the news. Marcus Bozeman's pack harass Sam Merlotte into showing them where his body is buried. They threaten Luna Garza and Sam co-operates with them. The wolves dig him up and the remove him from his shallow grave. Before Rikki can throw Sam into the grave, Luna shows up with Alcide, who claims he was the one who killed Marcus. Two wolves bows to him, but the rest do not and force the two wolves to stand. They claim to never bow before him, but Alcide is "cool either way". The wolves shift and begin to eat Marcus' corpse. The wolfpack wants Alcide to eat Marcus and now become the packmaster. Alcide doesn't want any part of it however. J.D. and Alcide have more words, before Alcide leaves. Martha Bozeman says it is his obligation to eat, however he has no interest. He states he doesn't care about the laws and to find someone else. Debbie's parents find Alcide at work to ask him about Debbie's whereabouts, and if he was involved in her disappearance. Alcide says that he doesn't know where she went since he abjured her. He explains that Debbie was back on V and cheated on him with his packmaster. Alcide says that Debbie is probably with some vampire. Her parents reveal that her car was found abandoned with her purse and all of her money inside. They say that they're at the Sunshine Inn if he learns anything of her whereabouts. Alcide pays Sookie a visit to ask about Debbie. Sookie immediately denies knowing anything and assures him that there is nothing going on. Tara throws Lafayette through the freezer door. Alcide, Sookie, Arlene and Sam quickly go to check on him. Sookie pretends to be oblivious to what happened to Tara and asks why she was in the freezer. Tara tells Sookie not to play dumb. Tara reveals her fangs, frightening Arlene. Tara warns all of them to stay away from her or she'll kill them, quickly leaving through the back door. Alcide glares at Sookie, walking away. Sookie explains to Alcide what happened to Debbie, revealing that she killed her because she shot Tara. Angry, Alcide questions if Sookie was planning on keeping it a secret from him. Sookie admits that she was because she knew he loved Debbie and didn't know what Alcide would do. Alcide yells at Sookie, angry that he has had her back since day one and yet she lied to his face. Sookie delicately asks him if he plans to tell anyone. Alcide sayes nothing and walks away. At Merlotte's parking lot, Sookie tries to apologize to Alcide as he drives off. Alcide goes to the Inn where Debbie's parents are staying. He tells them that he wasn't honest about Debbie's whereabouts. Alcide reveals that Debbie is dead, but lies that it was Marcus who killed her. He claims that he got revenge by snapping Marcus' neck, covering for Sookie. Gordon moves to attack Alcide, showing his wolf eyes, but Barbara stops him. Alcide doesn't fight back and says if they want to turn him into the police, then he won't argue. The Pelt's instead begin to cry and mourn for Debbie, telling Alcide to get out. At Sookie's house Sookie then hears a knock on her door and notices it to be Alcide, telling him to come in. Alcide then tells Sookie what he told Debbie's parents, covering her. Sookie is grateful and apologizes, then offers Alcide a drink. He accepts. Alcide and Sookie are seen drinking. She gives Alcide a drink Tara used to make for them. When he takes a sip, he says it was horrible and laughs. Sookie then tries to make him to drink him again. Alcide refuses and Sookie straddles him saying he'd to anything for her and that he loves her. Alcide tells her to go screw herself, smiling. Sookie then begins to make out with Alcide. Sookie and Alcide continue making out on her couch. Alcide picks her up, takes her upstairs and both begin to undo their clothes. Once Sookie's shirt comes off, he proclaims he's been waiting a long time to sleep with her. Sookie suddenly throws up on Alcide's shoes. Bill and Eric stand idly by Sookie's door with Eric teasing Alcide about knowing how to treat a lady. Sookie is sitting at her table with Bill and Eric while Alcide is cleaning his boots in the back. Bill requests Sookie to try and read Alcide's employee's mind, Doug, who was glamoured after Russell was freed. Alcide says he doesn't want Doug mixed up in vampire business, saying fangers bring nothing but trouble and death. Eric retorts that they don't need his permission. As they argue about the current situation with Russell, a still drunken Sookie then begins to hear all three men bark like dogs and starts to laugh. When they stop and realize, Sookie apologizes and admits that she felt if she makes the right choices that her life would go back to normal. Then she realizes that it's not going to change and comes to accept the fact that her life would always revolve around the supernatural. She grabs her jacket and goes with Bill and Eric to hunt Russell, Alcide also joining along. Bill, Eric, Alcide and Sookie show up to meet Doug. Sookie asks if she could read his mind and he lets her. While he says he doesn't remember much, Sookie sees his thoughts and a woman approaches him but Sookie can't make out who it is. She then sees another of Doug's thoughts of this woman digging Russell out with her hands. A terribly weak and blood deprived Russell is seen being held and Sookie notices the woman wearing the same pendant the Authority wears. She tells this to Bill and Eric, and Bill accuses Eric of telling Nora about Russell, to which Eric promptly denies. Bill continues accusing Nora of freeing Russell and Eric deems it absurd, considering the great lengths Nora went through to free them both. Sookie, Doug and Alcide are seen in a truck driving. Sookie asks if Alcide wants to talk about her throwing up on his shoes and he says no. Sookie continues reading Doug's thoughts to learn where he might have taken Russell. Eric and Bill argue in the back of the same truck. Bill wonders if Nora orchestrated in saving them both to deliver them to Russell. Eric asks Bill why he thinks she would to that. Bill says Russell can be a powerful ally to her cause, though he would never do it for free and if Nora were to serve them both to Russell then she can negotiate with him. Eric continues to ensure that Nora's not behind this and tried to help them, but Bill refuses to believe that. Eric says he's being paranoid, and Bill then retorts in questioning why Nora's still alive. Eric says he doesn't know. Bill says Nora is a traitor and a liar just like her brother—Eric. In anger, Eric exposes his fangs and demands that Bill take back his words. Bill, also showing his fangs, suddenly gets a call on his phone. Molly tells them that their iStakes have been activated to go off by dawn. As they approach an abandoned asylum, Bill attempts to have him and Eric split to try and find Russell and tells Sookie she can wait outside with Doug and Alcide . Sookie deems that a poor idea and says it's best they stick together, considering her powers are the only thing that seem to have a success rate against Russell. Back at the asylum, the group continues searching for Russell. Sookie continues reading Doug's mind to locate Russell's exact whereabouts. As they search, they find a rat feeding on a human hand. Nearby, they find more rats feeding on piles of drained corpses. Eric deems they are definitely in the right place. The search for Russell in the asylum continues. Alcide announces that they're being watched and a terrified Doug runs. He enters a room where living humans are hanging on chains, though most were out cold. One of the humans screams as Doug walks in and begs that it's not his turn yet because he's too skinny. Bill asks where they were taking the humans and the man said down the hall is where he could hear the screams. Eric and Bill head that direction with Sookie and Alcide behind them. In the asylum, Eric and Bill approach Russell's room. Russell, now fully healed, wonders what took Eric and Bill so long. Eric approaches and asks Russell if he remembers him and says they've come to finish what they started. Russell says that, like his old lover Talbot used to tell him when they went buck hunting: "Give it your best shot." Alcide is suddenly attacked and dragged away. Alcide is being dragged away by a wolf before he can transform and take it on. After the battle as Russell is being led away the council member asks Bill and Eric why Sookie and Alcide are there, and they make up a story about finding them, and Doug, along the way. "They know too much," Kibwe says, but Bill assures them that they'll be glamoured. The councilman agrees, leaving one of the team behind to witness it. Bill goes to Sookie and tells her to look him in the eyes. Eric approaches Alcide, bares his fangs and bites his finger to heal him with his blood. "We owe you, wolf," Eric says. Then he glamours Alcide. He tells Alcide that he'll remember nothing of the evening, but he'll always protect Sookie with his life. Alcide drowsily agrees. Then Eric adds that Alcide will keep his hands off of Sookie, romantically speaking and, in fact, from this moment on he'll find Sookie a bit disgusting. Alcide is driving Sookie home, but doesn't remember how they got where they are, and doesn't know why Sookie's crying. Back at Sookie's, Alcide comes downstairs in the morning to find Sookie sitting alone in the kitchen. He asks if Sookie's OK, then has flashbacks of the two of them having sex. Alcide asks what happened, and Sookie tells him that stuff happened. He obviously doesn't remember anything, so Sookie reaches for him. Alcide recoils, and Sookie realizes what Eric did as part of his glamour. She then makes Alcide hold on to her hand and returns his memories of Russell and the asylum to him. Alcide suddenly recognizes one of the wolves as JD, flares up at the trouble Bill and Eric have caused and storms off. Alcide returns to the Shreveport pack at a barn, where Martha's husband is messing around with one of the younger females. Alcide walks in and asks JD if Martha knows about this. JD then tells Alcide that him and Martha have an understanding about who they mess around with. JD then tells Alcide that he isn't welcomed saying that Alcide said he chose to be part of the pack. But Alcide then tells JD that he never said he left the pack and that he knows JD has been juicing on V. Alcide then says he's stepping up and takes on the role of packmaster saying he won't allow JD to take down the pack. Then Alcide finds out JD has been made packmaster. Alcide asks how and JD says because no one else has challenged him. Alcide then says he will but JD laughs and says he can't do that, that he must have a second (a female) to back him up. After no one says anything, Rikki then stands up and says she will be Alcide's second. Because Rikki is sick of JD too. Alcide then tells JD "Just tell me a time and place" and he then walks out. Alcide and Rikki are training in the Barn. During their training Alcide tells Rikki he is prepared to lose his fight with JD. Rikki suggests vampire blood, but Alcide doesn't like the idea. The two of them begin fooling around and kissing when Martha walks in and tells Alcide that JD denied taking V. She tells Alcide that it is "JD's turn" to be alpha for J.D had enough respect to allow Marcus to be alpha after Marcus' father died. Alcide and Rikki have sex; their relationship seems to be moving to boyfriend/girlfriend, instead of just Alpha/Second. It's time for the showdown between J.D. and Alcide. J.D.'s plan is for them to hunt a local male track star. Alcide hates the idea and is willing to forfeit if it means saving the kid's life. J.D. accepts the victory, but still wants to go on the hunt. J.D. and Alcide begin to fight and Alcide chases him when he leaves to hunt the kid. J.D. and Alcide fight in the woods. J.D. gets the upper hand and is about to kill Alcide when the rest of the pack arrive on the scene. Martha convinces him not to kill Alcide, but J.D. tells Alcide to find another pack. Alcide drives back to Jackson, Mississippi and recalls being taught about the importance of the pack by his father when he was a teenager. Alcide, Debby, and other young wolves are given the option of choosing their human or wolf side as they go forwards in life. They both choose "pack". Alcide arrives at his father's trailer. He tells him that he lost the pack master challenge and is now a lone wolf. Jackson says that Alcide is like his old man, Alcide answers that he is nothing like him. Alcide and Jackson receive an unexpected visit from Robert Rollins, a member of Jackson's old pack. He comes to Jackson's trailer to caution them that baby vamp packs are on the loose. Jackson tells him to get off his land and Robert retaliates by saying that he shouldn't have done what he did and could still be in the pack. Alcide confronts Jackson after Robert leaves and explains that he knows he stole money from the pack leading to his being forced out of the pack. Alcide and Jackson defend their neighbors from a trio of young vampires, destroying two of them and driving away the third. Alcide is talking with his father when Martha brings Rikki to the trailer. She has been forced to drink an overdose of V. Jackson gives her a colloidal silver remedy to force the blood out. Alcide wants to fight JD again to oust him as pack master. His father suggests that they even the playing field by drinking his stash of high quality V. The Shreveport werewolf pack torture a captured vampire and drain his blood. Alcide, Jackson and Martha confront them. JD tells Alcide that he is abjured but Alcide attacks and beats him to death while the pack looks on. With JD dead, Alcide pronounces himself pack master and lays down the law to his pack. |-|Season 6= Alcide takes over his pack as they eat the latest packmaster, J.D. One of the wolves brings an arm over to Alcide so he can inherit the flesh and truly become the new packmaster. He takes a bite out of the arm and is now the new pack master. Danielle, a young woman from the pack, shifts from wolf to human and tells Alcide that she is more than willing to serve him in any way he needs. While this is happening, Martha tells Rikki that Alcide is still on the blood, while watching Danielle and Alcide. Rikki doesn't look too happy about it, but Alcide enjoys the attention because of the vampire blood in his system. As Alcide's pack of wolves go for a run, Danielle comes to Alcide alone. Naked, she offers herself to him. He gives in because the drugs are still in him and gets caught by Rikki, while kissing this other wolf. Instead of being angry she brings the other girl in to their relationship sexually. She bites the back of the girls neck showing her that she is above her and tells Alcide "I am your number one bitch, don't ever forget it." |-|Season 7= During the vampire attack Alcide helps Sam track Nicole Wright, but to no avail and are forced to come back to the bar and grill empty handed. Sookie also reads his mind, claiming "how she could ever love a dead man", this angers her and she leaves to walk home by herself and Alcide tries to leave messages for her but she ignores his calls and throws her phone away. Later on, they both argue about how she can't control what she telepathically hears, but they later apologize and make love together. In the morning, he later takes Sookie to the memorial service at Reverend Daniels church, and appears concerned when she gets upset by other people's negative thoughts on her. Powers and Abilities Alcide was a werewolf, which made him generally physically stronger than regular humans, shapeshifters, and werepanthers. He was physically much weaker and slower than vampires, even in his wolf form. Vampire blood was able to increase his physical prowess, making him that much stronger than humans and even other werewolves. As a werewolf, Alcide had the ability to shift from human form into werewolf form at will, except during the nights of the full moon, in which he shifted spontaneously. His sense of smell was much stronger than humans', even while in human form. As a werewolf, he was a skilled tracker when pursuing a target. His wolf form had white fur and orange eyes. Gallery Trivia * Alcide Herveaux is the second major character to die in the final season, after Tara Thornton. Appearances Season 3 *"Bad Blood" *"Beautifully Broken" *"It Hurts Me Too" *"9 Crimes" *"Trouble" *"I Got a Right to Sing the Blues" *"Hitting the Ground" *"Night on the Sun" *"Everything Is Broken" *"I Smell a Rat" *"Fresh Blood" *"Evil is Going On" Season 4 *"She's Not There" *"You Smell Like Dinner" *"If You Love Me, Why Am I Dyin'?" *"I'm Alive and on Fire" *"Me and the Devil" *"I Wish I Was the Moon" *"Cold Grey Light of Dawn" *"Spellbound" *"Let's Get Out of Here" *"Burning Down the House" *"Soul of Fire" *"And When I Die" Season 5 *"Turn! Turn! Turn!" *"Authority Always Wins" *"Whatever I Am, You Made Me" *"We’ll Meet Again" *"Let's Boot and Rally" *"Hopeless" *"In the Beginning" *"Somebody That I Used to Know" *"Everybody Wants to Rule the World" *"Gone, Gone, Gone" *"Sunset" *"Save Yourself" Season 6 *"Who Are You, Really?" *"The Sun" *"You're No Good" *"At Last" *"F**k the Pain Away" *"Don't You Feel Me" *"In the Evening" *"Dead Meat" *"Life Matters" *"Radioactive" Season 7 *"Jesus Gonna Be Here" *"I Found You" *"Fire in the Hole" (Death) *"Death is Not the End" *"Lost Cause" *"Karma" *"May Be the Last Time" *"Almost Home" *"Love is to Die" *"Thank You" Category:Deceased Characters Category:Humans Category:Werewolves Category:Packmasters Category:Supernatural Category:Antagonists Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters